The following U.S. Pat. Nos. relate to various types of fire-fighting equipment: 3,770,060, 3,724,554, 2,561,701, 1,953,331, and 3,155,319.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,424,468 and 3,605,908 relate to spraying machines utilized in connection with motorized vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,439 discloses a tractor canopy sprinkler system which is employed on crawler tractors. A tractor canopy includes one or more water receiving tanks connected by conduit means to a sprinkler system proximate the tractor engine. A pump withdraws water from the tanks for spraying the same toward the engine in the event of fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,598 discloses a tractor with fender and cab-defining tanks. More particularly, the tanks are filled with liquid to increase the traction of the rear driving wheels of a conventional farm tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,439 discloses a dual saddle tank for trucks including means for equalizing the levels of the tanks.
The above-identified patents do not disclose applicant's system wherein tanks are employed on a crawler-type tractor in such a manner as to maintain stability of the tractor during use. Furthermore, the prior art arrangements do not provide a teaching of the features of applicant's system which cooperate to maintain such stabilization during use.
With respect to many of the mobile fire-fighting devices known in the prior art, as exemplified by the patents cited above, such devices are characterized by their relative complexity and high expense. Furthermore, many such prior art arrangements are totally inappropriate for use in the rugged, hilly terrains where grass, brush and forest fires often must be fought.